Le regret est pire que tout
by Micy
Summary: S’il n’y avait pas qu’une seule prophétie qui parlait d’Harry Potter? S’il y en avait une a propos de Luna Lovegood et du Survivant?
1. La prophétie

Bonjour, 

Voici ma nouvelle fic ! C'est ma troisième. Elle met en vedette deux de mes personnages préférés. C'est à dire Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Disclaimer : Alors et bien les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (non !). Ils sont à J.K. Rowling (la chanceuse !). Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi.

Résumé : S'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie qui parlait d'Harry Potter ? S'il y en avait une a propos de Luna Lovegood et du Survivant ?

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de Harry et la cinquième année de Luna.

* * *

**Le regret est pire que tout**

**Chapitre 1 : La prophétie**

Par un beau jour d'été, Luna et Ginny étaient assis sur le lit de cette dernière au Terrier. Luna tenait dans ses mains une petite boule de verre qui ressemblait étrangement à la prophétie que Harry avait brisée à la fin de l'année précédente. Luna l'avait vu sur une étagère pendant que les autres se battaient contre les mangemorts et l'avait caché dans sa robe pour je ne sais quelle raison. Elle était attirée par ce petit globe de verre et par ce que disait l'inscription qui se trouvait sur l'étagère juste en dessous de la boule.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Demanda la rouquine. C'était bien écrit Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood ? Je me demande qu'est-ce que cette prophétie peu bien dire de vous deux. Peut-être que vous êtes des âmes sœur.

- Peut-être... soupira Luna. De toute façon, je ne le saurai jamais. Le seul moyen de le savoir serait de la brisé et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de le faire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

La jeune fille blonde se le va et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et laissa le soleil caressé sa jolie peau dorée. Selon Ginny, Luna allait avoir la cote auprès des gars cette année. Elle avait toujours son look étrange, mais maintenant elle avait conscience qu'elle pouvait séduire et être sexy elle aussi.

Elle avait beaucoup grandi notre chère Luna. Ses jolis cheveux blonds étaient maintenant plus facile a démêlé et disons simplement qu'elle avait de jolie forme. Bien sûr, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Elle avait gardé son collier de bouchon de bièraubeurre et ses magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en radis. Elle avait aussi gardé cette manie de toujours êtres dans la lune ou ailleurs. C'était son moyen bien à elle de prendre ses distance avec le monde extérieur. Parfois, elle ressentait le besoin de partir loin. Loin de tout.

Elle ne voulait pas pour autant être une fille à la mode. Elle détestait les filles comme Brown et Chan qui ne pensait qu'à plaire aux garçons. Ginny était l'une des seules filles avec qui Luna s'entendait bien.

- Luna ? Demanda la jeune rouquine qui s'impatientait.

- J'ai peur. Peur de regretter ce que je vais découvrir. Si Harry s'est renfermé sur lui-même après ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier c'est peut-être parce qu'il a appris quelque chose qu'il regrette. Non. je suis sûr que c'est pour cela. Le regret est pire que tout. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître l'avenir. Je pourrais le regretter...

Luna se retourna pour découvrir une Ginny ahurie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais philosophe, dit calmement Ginny.

- Moi ? Philosophe ? Demanda Luna.

La blondinette éclata d'un rire franc. Ginny ne mit pas très longtemps avant de l'imiter et toutes deux s'étalèrent par terre en riant comme des folles. C'était amusant de voir comment un rien parfois pouvait les faire rire des heures durant.

Quand le fou rire fut passé, Ginny demanda :

- Vas-tu le dire à Harry ?

- À propos de quoi ? interrogea Luna même si elle devinait déjà la réponse.

- À propos de quoi ? répèta Ginny sarcastiquement. De la prophétie bien sûr!

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il a assez de problème comme cela, répondit Luna. Il ne faudrait pas lui en ajouter.

- Apprendre qu'un jour il se passera quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il y ait une prophétie sur vous d'eux. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est le rêve de tous les gars, désespéra Ginny. Quand te rendras-tu compte de ton charme ?

Luna sourit et pris la petite prophétie dans ses mains. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il y avait une prophétie sur elle. Surtout que cette prophétie avait un lien avec celui qui a survécu.

- Les enfants, venez manger ! Cria Mrs. Weasley.

Luna se dépêcha de mettre la prophétie dans son petit sac à dos et descendit manger en compagnie des Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ginny et commença à manger.

Après le souper, Luna retourna chez elle en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette.

Le soir venu, Luna embrassa son père et alla se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait maintenant à chaque soir, elle essayait de s'imaginer ce que disait la prophétie. Elle rêvait secrètement d'un amour passionné avec Harry Potter. Elle en était amoureuse depuis maintenant un an.

Elle adorait tout ce qui avait rapport au Survivant. Ses yeux vert émeraude et ses jolis cheveux noirs. Seul Ginny savait tout cela. Luna ne voulait pas être la fille qui ne pensait qu'aux garçons ce n'était pas son genre. Elle refusait obstinément de se rabaisser à des idioties pareilles. De plus, Harry aimait le genre de fille qu'était Cho Chan alors...

Le lendemain matin, Luna arriva en avance sur la voie 9 ¾ pour être sûr d'avoir un wagon de libre. Elle s'y installa, pris son exemplaire gratuit du Chicaneur et attendit patiemment le départ du train. Avec un peu de chance Harry et les autres viendraient s'asseoir dans le même wagon quelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville et Ginny l'ont rejoignit suivit de près pas Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Salut Luna, dit Harry.

- Bonjour, lui répondit timidement Luna.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Ginny fit de même. Peu de temps après, le train commença à avancer. C'était reparti pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Luna adorait cette partie de l'année. Elle adorait voir le paysage défilé par la fenêtre en pensant que bientôt elle serait de retour dans son école préféré. Quand le chariot à bonbon arriva, tout le monde acheta un maximum de bonbon. Le train s'immobilisa après quelques heures.

La petite bande sortit en se mêlant à la foule. Ron et Harry repérèrent Dean et Seamus un peu plus loin. On entendait la voix forte de Hagrid appelé les premières années. Pendant ce temps la petite bande de sixième et cinquième années marchait en direction des diligences.

- Je hais ces créatures, murmura Harry en s'installant dans une diligence à côté d'Hermione.

- Moi je les aime bien, répondit Luna a voix haute. De plus, sans elle, nous ne serions jamais été au département des mystères.

- Justement... dit tristement Harry.

Toutes les têtes de ses compagnons s'étaient retournées vers elle. Luna se rendit compte de son erreur et s'aperçut que les magnifiques yeux d'Harry qu'elle aimait tant se voilaient de tristesse. Elle regretta aussitôt son allusion à l'année dernière.

Harry s'était beaucoup refermé sur lui-même depuis que la seule personne à qui il tenait encore était décédée. Luna s'avait très bien comment c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime et elle aurait adoré le lui dire. Discuter et pleurer était les meilleurs moyens pour survivre à un deuil. Se remémorer la personne qui nous est chère est très important. Mais au lieu de cela, Luna resta assis et ne parla pas du reste du trajet.

Cette soirée-là, c'est en étant triste d'avoir remémorer de mauvais souvenir à Harry que Luna s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci de me laisser une review. C'est super apprécier.

Bye bye et à bientôt au prochain chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long... C,était comme un long prologue si on veut. lol:) -x.X.x- micy


	2. Petit test

Salut ! Hey oui déjà un deuxième chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dit j'adore écrire cette fic alors les idées viennent assez vite. Vous avez l'air d'apprécier ce que j'écrit alors c'est cool. J'ai reçu pas mal de review alors je suis très contente et je vous remercie beaucoup.

Alors réponse au 6 reviews : **Lli **(merci beaucoup!), **Yoann **(une autre fan de LL/HP! Youpi!), **Virg05** (merci et voici la suite!), **Sojiro** (voici le deuxième chapitre. Moi aussi j'adore ce couple, mais je crois que tu l'as déjà deviné! Merci.), **Eleanor** (Vive les Luna/Harry! Merci encore!) et **Mlie** (Merci beaucoup! Ce chapitre est dédier en partie à toi!)

Alors avant de commencer voici quelques petites choses :

Disclaimer : Alors et bien les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (non !). Ils sont à J.K. Rowling (la chanceuse !). Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi.

Résumé : S'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie qui parlait d'Harry Potter ? S'il y en avait une a propos de Luna Lovegood et du Survivant ?

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi ça!): L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de Harry et la cinquième année de Luna. Les sauts dans le temps sont indiqué par

Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est dédié à ma petite Mlie d'amour et à ma Élise chérie ! Je vous adore les filles !

* * *

Le regret est pire que tout  
Chapitre 2 : Petit test

La deuxième semaine d'école arriva bien vite. Dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serdaigle. Luna se fit réveiller par le chant aigu des oiseaux. Après s'être coucher et habiller, Luna descendit dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner.

Elle s'assit un peu à l'écart des autres à la table des Serdaigles et commença à déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit observé. Elle releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que c'était l'homme qui hantait ses nuits qui la regardait. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune gryffondor de 16 ans baissa les yeux en vitesse. Luna, remarquant la gêne qu'elle avait causer sur le visage du Survivant, se demanda si Ginny n'avait pas raison de dire que, comme les autres filles, Luna pouvait séduire les garçons.

La jeune blonde eut alors une idée : un test. Le prochain qui croiserait son regard aurait droit à un de ses plus beaux sourires charmeurs. Et l'heureux élu est : ...Potter, lui-même !

« Non ! Mais pourquoi me regardes-tu aujourd'hui ? Retournes-toi ! Pensa la jeune fille. D'accord, on recommence, le prochain sera le bon. »

Pour répondre à ses pensées, Harry releva la tête et replongea ses beaux yeux émeraude dans ceux de la jeune Serdaigle au grand désarroi de cette dernière.

Fidèle à soi-même, Luna décida de relever son test. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas un beau sourire charmeur que celle-ci lui envoya, mais plutôt un petit sourire timide. En guise de réponse, les joues du survivant s'empourprèrent ce qui étonna la jeune.

« Peut-être que Ginny a raison. Non ! Sûrement pas...pensa Luna. Malgré qu'il t'a sourit et qu'il a rougit ! Il est si mignon lorsqu'il rougit ! »

Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondors...

- Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire béat Harry ? Demanda bêtement Ron.

- Quoi ? ...Heu...répondit Harry en reprenant contact avec la réalité.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal jolie cette année Luna, dit coquettement Ginny.

Suite à cette révélation, Harry lui lança un regard remplie d'Avada Kadavra pendant que Ron lui s'étouffait avec sa nourriture en essayant de contenir son fou rire. Pour lui, bien que belle, elle reste la petite Loufoca : la fille la plus folle du collège.

- Bien oui ! Elle est devenue assez populaire avec les gars... n'est-ce pas Harry qu'elle est jolie ? Demanda sournoisement la jeune rouquine.

- Quoi ? Heu...dit simplement Harry en rougissant une fois de plus.

- Oui...? Insista Ginny.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela à moi ? Demanda soudainement Harry n'ayant rien trouver d'autres pour arrêter l'interrogatoire de la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Tu as raison, répondit Ginny. De toute façon, il est possible qu'elle ne soit plus célibataire très longtemps.

- Et qui voudraient de Loufoca ? Demanda Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

- Malfoy ! Dit Ginny amuser de la réaction d'Harry quand elle lui avait dit que Luna n'était peut-être plus célibataire.

En prononçant ce nom, Ginny n'avait pas seulement augmenter le fou rire de son cher frère, mais Harry était beaucoup plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

- Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il un peu blessé. Luna veux sortir avec cette chose ?

Il lui a demandé, mais elle a refusé. Elle en aime un autre, dit Ginny en se demandait s'il avait compris le sous-entendu.

- Super, murmura Harry plus triste que jamais.

De toute évidence il n'avait pas compris l'allusion subtile de Ginny.

- Harry ! Tout le monde sait ici que tu l'aimes alors va l'inviter, dit Hermione qui venait de délaisser son exemplaire de la gazette u sorcier. On a tous vu, enfin sauf Ron qui reste aveugle à tout, les regards et les sourires que tu lui lance à tout bout de champs. Dans moins d'un mois, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard. C'est le moment rêvé pour l'inviter à sortir.

Pendant une semaine, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Lui avec Luna ? C'était une idée spéciale, mais pas mauvaise. Il est vrai que la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue était très séduisante, mais il espérait qu'elle avait gardé sa personnalité. Il ne voulait surtout pas ressortir avec une fille comme Cho Chang. Quelqu'un comme Luna lui ferais sûrement du bien.

Pendant une semaine, du côté des Serdaigles, Luna regarda sa prophétie en se demandant ce qu'il y avait l'intérieur. Elle n'allait pas la cassé. Elle savait trop bien qu'elle allait le regretter sinon.

Pour revenir à notre Gryffondor préféré, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller parler à Luna. Mais où était-elle ? Il décida d'aller voir à la bibliothèque.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les corridors, il tourna à gauche et s'engouffra dans la gigantesque bibliothèque. Assis à une table ronde, Hermione lisait tranquillement un livre moldu nommé 'Les chevaliers d'émeraudes' (1). Un peu plus loin, Blaise Zabini lisait un livre volumineux sur les araignées venimeuse d'Afrique. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucun trace de Luna. Elle n'était peut-être pas du genre à lire beaucoup. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur elle.

Pendant que Harry scrutait la pièce des yeux, Hermione avait relevé la tête et l'observait depuis maintenant un bon moment. Quand Harry s'en aperçut, il alla la rejoindre tranquillement. Après s'être échanger le bonjour, Hermione lui dit que s'il cherchait, il n'était pas à la bonne place. Hermione l'avait vu partir quelques instants plus tôt. Harry parut déçut. Le château était très grand et Luna pouvait être n'importe où.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se servir de la carte des maraudeurs, mais il l'avait prêter à Ginny qui voulait soit disant s'en servir pour faire quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait révéler.

- Luna m'a dit qu'elle allait lire dans le parc, lui dit Hermione. Je lui ai demandé au cas où monsieur aurait réfléchit à ce que je lui ai dit.

- Je t'adore ! Cria Harry peut-être un peu trop fort.

Après s'être fait sortir de la bibliothèque, Harry courut pour aller rejoindre Luna. Neville l'intercepta pour avoir le nouveau mot de passe qu'il avait encore une fois oublié. Harry lui donna et se précipita au parc. Pendant qu'il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à Luna, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui l'entourait et fonça dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Salut Harry ! Dit Luna d'un air enjoué. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Luna ? Répondit simplement Harry.

« Vite Harry ! Dit quelque chose ! Pensa-t-il. »

- Salut, dit-il n'ayant rien trouver de mieux.

- Bon, il me reste des devoirs à faire alors au revoir, dit timidement Luna qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de s'éloigner de lui.

- Non, attends ! Dit Harry qui se disait que c'était le moment ou jamais. On pourrait aller se promener sur le bord du lac.

- D'accord, dit Luna.

Ils marchèrent donc l'un à côté de l'autre en gardant le silence. Luna s'assit dans l'herbe après quelques minutes. C'était sa manière de briser cet embarrassant silence qui c'était installer. Une manière plutôt efficace je dois dire, car après avoir pris place à ses côtés Harry demanda :

- Tu sais que bientôt c'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard, dit Harry.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Luna répondit. Pour l'encourager à continuer je suppose.

- Oui, dans moins de deux semaines, dit Luna.

- Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? demanda Harry.

Luna se retourna vers lui pour plonger ses yeux bleus ciel dans deux émeraudes. Les deux adolescents se détournèrent embarrassé.

- Je veux dire, est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? Demanda Harry qui remerciait le ciel d'être assis car ses jambes était entrain de faiblir.

- J'en serais ravie, répondit la jeune femme au cœur joyeux et léger.

Un long silence suivit cet instant pendant que les deux adolescents prenait conscience qu'ils allaient prochainement sortir ensemble.

- Tu as des devoirs à faire, je crois, dit Harry espérant une réponse négative.

- Ils peuvent attendre encore un peu, dit-elle. J'ai une lettre à envoyer à mon père alors, veux-tu venir avec moi à la volière. Il faut que j'emprunte un hibou de l'école.

- D'accord, lui répondit-il en sautant de joie intérieurement.

C'est ainsi que la deuxième semaine d'école s'acheva et qu'une nouvelle relation venait de naître au grand bonheur des deux concernés.

* * *

1) Les chevaliers d'émeraudes : C'est un livre que j'ai lu et que j'ai apprécier. L'auteur est Anne Robillard. Je suis rendu au tome 2 (il y en a cinq). Je vous les conseille !

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapire. Laisser une review s'il vous plai ! Merci d'avance ! Bye bye et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !

_-x.X.x-  
Micy_


	3. Préaulard

Salut tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à lire ma fanfiction. Voici déjà un nouveau chapitre en core plus long (je me surpasse vraiment). Vous avez été 7 à m'écrire des reviews pour ce chapitre et c'est mon record alors MERCI !

Réponse aux **7** reviews : **Yoann** (Oui! Ils sont si mignon! Hermione voulait rendre Harry heureux, mais de là à dire qu'elle est sympatique avec Luna... en 2k merci!), **Sojiro **(Hum...Que de question...et si peu de réponse! Tu vas devoir continuer de lire ma fic si tu veux avoir une réponse. Zut alors! lol... merci!), **Rayuroplanis** (On est impatient?lol...d'accord j'irai jeté un ptit coup d'oeil sur ta fic! Merci beaucoup!), **Virg05** (wow! Tu m'es fidèle! Lol...merci de toujours venir me lire si tu savais comment j'appréçis! C,est que les mecs sont stupide des fois...lol), **petites sorcières** (moi aussi j'adore Sirius, mais il est mourru...snifou!!! Moi aussi je les adore ces deux-là! Merci pour ta review!), **Mlie** (J'avoue que lire ma fic doit être plus le fun que d'écouter le prof te parler de l'ère quaternaire et des roches sédimentaires... Contente de t'avoir occupé pendant un moment,lol! Merci ma mlie d'amoooor!) et **Julien** (Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic...même pas au complet! Lol!)

Alors avant de commencer voici quelques petites choses (vous commencez à les savoir je crois) :

Disclaimer : Alors et bien les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (non !). Ils sont à J.K. Rowling (la chanceuse !). Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi.

Résumé : S'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie qui parlait d'Harry Potter ? S'il y en avait une a propos de Luna Lovegood et du Survivant ?

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi ça!): L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de Harry et la cinquième année de Luna.

* * *

Le regret est pire que tout  
Chapitre 3 : Pré-au-lard

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. La date fatidique de la sortie à Pré-au-lard se rapprochait également très rapidement.

Harry commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Sa dernière sortie en tête-à-tête ne s'était pas très bien déroulé et il avait l'intention de ne pas rater son coup cette fois-ci. Vendredi soir, Harry se coucha en pensant et repensant à se qu'il pourrait dire ou faire le lendemain. Angoissé pas son rendez-vous, Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

À l'aube, Luna se réveilla surexcité par son rendez-vous du jour même. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et se maquilla. Très peu bien sûr. Elle n'était pas du genre à se colorier la face au grand complet. Elle hésita entre une petite robe noire ou sa petite jupe bleue de Serdaigle. Elle décida de mettre sa jupe aux couleurs de sa maison avec ses collants troués noirs ainsi qu'une camisole de la même couleur. Cela lui donnait un style que les moldus aimaient bien appeler «punk».

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Luna passa devant un petit groupe de filles de septième année. Elles se retournèrent sur son passage.

- Où vas-tu comme cela ? Demanda une des jeunes filles. Tu es habillé moins pire que d'habitude.

Toutes les filles s'esclaffèrent. Si elles savaient avec qui elle sortait aujourd'hui, je crois que ces filles riraient moins. Mais Luna détestait se venter. Un serdaigle de sixième année dont le nom m'échappe siffla Luna lorsqu'elle passa près de lui et de ses copains. Elle ne les laissait pas indifférent notre Luna. Les filles s'étaient arrêtées de rire lorsque le garçon avait siffler et avaient retrouvées leur air bête habituel.

Dans le dortoir des gryffondors, Harry essayait pour une troisième fois sa chemise rouge avec son jean. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Harry essayait pleins de vêtements. Ses compagnons de chambre commençaient à s'étourdir de le voir tourner en rond ainsi dans la chambre.

- Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous ! S'exclama Seamus.

- Et avec Loufoca en plus, dit Ron.

- La chemise rouge ou la chemise bleu, demanda Harry sans prêter attention aux moqueries de ses amis.

- Rouge ! S'écrièrent les garçons tous en cœur.

- Le bleu et le rouge vont si bien ensemble n'est-ce pas les gars ? Dit sarcastiquement Dean.

Harry ignorant toujours ses compagnons de chambre se dépêcha de s'habiller et alla aussitôt à l'extérieur devant les grandes portes et attendit Luna. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il la trouva très belle. Avec sa petite jupe court, elle était super et beaucoup de gars se retournait sur son passage. Elle avait gardé son originalité. Elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles en radis et son nouveau collier en trombone.

- Salut Harry, dit joyeusement Luna.

- Salut Luna, dit très timidement Harry.

Décidément, ces deux là n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation.

- On y va ? Demanda Harry très pressé de mettre fin à ce silence gêné.

Les amoureux marchèrent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je voudrais m'acheter un livre à la librairie, dit Luna qui a l'opposé de Harry était très à l'aise.

- D'accord, dit celui-ci. Qu'as-tu besoin ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je cherche un livre moldu qui se nomme 'La tempête du siècle'(2), dit la jeune serdaigle.

- Un livre moldu ? Demanda le brun. Ils en vendent ici ?

- Il y a une section au fond du magasin que très peu de gens connaissent où l'on peut en retrouver, dit la jeune fille.

- Ah bon, dit simplement Harry. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu veux ce livre ?

Luna se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il la trouva aussitôt très mignonne avec ce sourire. Ils auraient bien voulut avoir un appareil photo ou Colin Crivey sous la main pour immortaliser ce moment.

- Les livres sorciers sont certes très intéressant, mais ils ne font qu'expliquer un fait ou un phénomène, expliqua-t-elle. J'aime les livres moldus, car il raconte une histoire. De plus, le livre que je recherche raconte une histoire de peur. Tu connais Stephen King ?

- Non, dit Harry. Je ne connais pas grand chose en littérature. Autant moldue que sorcière.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle.

Après cette discussion, ils étaient déjà arrivés à la librairie. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent dans un coin Hermione qui lisait un livre comme d'habitude.

- Salut Harry, dit la jolie brune.

- Salut Hermione, dit Harry ne remarquant pas les regards noirs que Luna jetait à Hermione.

Décidément, ces deux-là non plus n'avait pas beaucoup de vocabulaire.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Hermione en essayant d'ignorer les regards menaçant que Luna lui lançait.

- Je cherchais un livre, dit simplement Luna répondant à la place d'Harry.

Luna en voulait à Hermione depuis qu'elle avait le journal de son père (Le chicaneur) de poubelle en quatrième année. (2) De plus, elle était toujours avec Harry. Ce n'était pas juste. Aujourd'hui, c'était à elle d'être avec lui et elle ne voulait surtout pas le partager.

- Bien, alors, bon magasinage, répondit sèchement Hermione avant de tourner les talons pour aller lire plus loin.

Harry était choqué par cet affrontement silencieux. Il espérait que Luna ne commence pas à croire qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione ou quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, Luna n'était pas du genre à croire n'importe quoi et en plus, tout le monde était au courant que Ron et Hermione avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre sauf les deux concernés bien sûr.

Luna se dirigea vers le fond du magasin, Harry non loin derrière elle. C'était donc là où se trouvaient les livres moldus. Il y avait plusieurs étagères remplie de livres, mais surtout de poussière. Ils étaient les seules personnes à être ici et selon Harry, cet endroit ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de visiteurs.

- Il faut chercher dans les k pour King, dit Luna plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

Le jeune gryffondor s'avança vers la quatrième étagère. Une rangée de livre de Dominique Demers était entassée en dessous de la lettre 'D'. (3)

- C'est une écrivaine québécoise, dit Luna en lisant par-dessus l'épaule du beau brun. Elle n'écrit qu'en français, mais elle écrit de très bon livre. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais !

Après avoir payé son roman, Luna sortit du magasin suivit de près par Harry qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il avait vu Malfoy dans la boutique. Non seulement il avait vu Malfoy, mais cet imbécile avait osé posé ses yeux sur la jolie minijupe de Luna. Harry se rappela ce que Ginny lui avait dit...

Flash Back

- Et qui voudrais de Loufoca ? Demanda Ron.

- Malfoy ! Dit Ginny.

- Malfoy ? Demanda Harry un peu blessé. Luna veut sortir avec cette chose ?

- Il lui a demandé, mais elle a refusé, dit Ginny. Elle en aime un autre.

Fin du Flash Back (4)

La question de Luna le ramena à la réalité :

- Veux-tu aller boire une bièraubeurre ?

- D'accord ! Dit Harry.

Ils entrèrent au Trois balais et Harry commanda deux bièraubeurre.

- Alors ta rentrée c'est bien passé ? Demanda Harry pour faire la conversation.

- Oui, oui, dit distraitement Luna.

«Dit quelque chose Harry ! Pensa-t-il. Elle s'ennuie à mourir !»

Comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une niaiserie sur les BUSE, les bièraubeurre arrivèrent leurs sauvant ainsi la face.

- Harry ? Demanda timidement Luna.

- Oui ? Dit Harry ravie d'avoir un sujet de conversation.

- Comment fait-on pour...pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans une prophéties sans l brisée ? Demanda-t-elle en bégayant.

Harry resta muet d'horreur et pendant un instant un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Décidément, tous ses rendez-vous virait au cauchemars.

«Cette fille est vraiment plus bizarre que je le croyais, pensa-t-il. Mais pourquoi me pose-t-elle cette question ? Elle sait que je déteste en parler. Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas...je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit. Elle se poser des questions. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me parle de cet événement.»

- Je me suis mal exprimer, dit-elle. Comment savoir si tu es prêt à savoir quelque chose ? Si tu ne le sais pas c'est sûrement parce que c'est mieux ainsi. Est-ce que tu aurais voulu savoir la prophétie à propos de toi et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom plus tôt ou ne jamais l'avoir entendu ? Peut-être que...

- Quoi ? Demanda soudainement Harry ayant retrouvé sa voix.

Luna, réalisant que toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis le début de l'été était sortie en même temps, rougit et regretta ses paroles.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir, dit tristement Luna.

- Je peux te poser une question beaucoup plus facile à répondre ? Demanda le gryffondor décidé à revenir à une conversation plus calme.

- Bien sûr, dit la jeune blonde.

- Malfoy t'a vraiment invité à sortir avec lui ? Demanda Harry.

La serdaigle éclata alors de son jolie rire franc qui en fait craquer plus d'un. Harry se sentit fondre lorsque deux magnifique yeux bleus rieurs c'était mis à le regarder intensément. Il était loin de se douter à ce moment que Luna fondait elle aussi de son côté.

- Oui ! Répondit Luna. Mais si tu veux tout savoir il n'est pas le seul. En un an ma popularité a augmenté en flèche auprès des gars et a baissé encore plus qu'avant auprès des filles. Ginny dit qu'elles sont simplement jalouse.

- Il y a de quoi ? Dit Harry.

Luna rougit sous le compliment et devint de la même couleur que la chemise de Harry. Selon ce dernier, même rouge tomate elle était magnifique.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'attendais la demande de quelqu'un d'autre, dit Luna.

- De qui ? Demanda stupidement Harry.

Luna le regarda alors dans les yeux.

- De moi ? C'est cela ? Demanda Harry en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

- Devine, dit-elle...

...Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, elle se rapprocha du visage du beau brun de ses rêves et fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des mois : Elle l'embrassa.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut s'évanouir. C'était son premier vrai beau baisé et il appréciait. Ce n'était ni mouillé, ni dégoûtant. C'était simplement bon. Il aimait sentir les lèvres douces te chaude de Luna sur les siennes et il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas trop détester.

Ils se séparèrent avec regret et se regardèrent en rougissant tous les deux. Comme premier baisé ensemble, c'était loin d'être catastrophique. C'était même le plus beau de tous. Il eut pour effet de les rapprocher.

Ils sirotèrent leur bièraubeurre en discutant de Quidditch principalement et à la fin des vacances que Harry avait passé au terrier. Sur le chemin de retour, Harry regroupa tout son courage et prit la main de Luna dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au château où ils durent malheureusement se séparer.

Luna fixa un prochain rendez-vous. La semaine suivant, ils iraient se promener au bord du lac. Assez romantique comme après-midi, mais avant ce temps là. Il fallait affronter une nouvelle semaine de cours.

* * *

(1) : La tempête du siècle – Livre de Stephen King que j'ai lu et adoré. Je n'ai pas encore vu le film, mais il est supposément super bon lui aussi.

(2) : Voir livre Harry Potter - Tome 5 - Chapitre 10 (Luna Lovegood) - p.220 (nda : je peux pas être plus précis...mais c'est dans le bas de la page ! P.s. cela dépend de la version du livre que vous avez. Moi j'ai le format normal, édition Gallimard jeunesse)

(3) : Dominique Demers – Auteure québécoise que j'adore qui a écrit entre autre : Ta voix dans la nuit et Marie-Tempête.

(4) : Pour plus de détails sur son flash back, voir le chapitre 2.

Voilà ! un autre chapitre de terminer ! 7 pages words ! C'est un record pour les 7 reviews lol !

_Bye bye et à la prochaine !_

_-x.X.x-_

_Micy_


	4. Divination

Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé! Je sais j'ai du retard, enfin… Je l'avais écrit depuis longtemps, mais taper des textes à l'ordinateur est loin d'être plaisant alors j'ai pris mon temps…Vous me pardonnez ? Je l'espère ! Bon alors avant de commencer : 

Réponse aux reviews ! (7 reviews wow!)

**Yoann** (Comme si j'allais laisser Hermione toucher à Luna ! Si jamais elle ose, je… 2k Cho Chang tu dis ? Ben personnellement je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas un personnage qui me tien à cœur alors non je crois pas qu'elle va apparaître dans les prochains chapitre. Bonne lecture !) **Sôjirô** (on est impatient ? lol Dans ce chapitre je parle un peu plus de la prophétie. Merci pour le review.) **Virg 05 **(Merci beaucoup pour ta rev! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais alors bon chapitre.) **Petites Sorci** (merci beaucoup!) **Mlie** (mais c tu pas ma petite Mlie d'amor! Alors l'histoire tout cute t'a plu ?!? wow! C cool… merci pour ta rev.) **Phoenixa** (Ouais c vrai qu'ils sont mignon hein? Ben la suite est là ! bye bonne lecture) **evil kelpy** (Contente que tu aimes lol merci pour ta review véro!)

Alors avant de commencer voici quelques petites choses (vous commencez à les savoir je crois) :

Disclaimer : Alors et bien les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (non !). Ils sont à J.K. Rowling (la chanceuse !). Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi.

Résumé : S'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie qui parlait d'Harry Potter ? S'il y en avait une a propos de Luna Lovegood et du Survivant ?

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi ça!): L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de Harry et la cinquième année de Luna.

* * *

Le regret est pire que tout  
Chapitre 4 : Divination

Après deux sorties à Pré-au-lard, onze promenades au bord du lac, un bal d'Halloween et plusieurs rencontres entre les cours, Harry et Luna étaient plus proche que jamais. Ils profitaient de tous les moments passés ensemble. Toute personne ayant légèrement regardé le survivant aurait remarqué que, depuis près de quatre mois, il semblait beaucoup plus heureux. Luna le rendait heureux.

Dans la plus haute estrade du terrain de Quidditch. Un jeune couple s'enlaçait et se cajolait malgré le froid du début décembre. On était jeudi et les amoureux prenaient une pause avant de se rendre à leur premier cours de l'après-midi.

- Quel est ton prochain cours ? Demanda Harry.

- Divination, dit Luna.

- Oh ! Tu vas t'amuser, dit sarcastiquement Harry en riant.

- Arrêt ! S'écria la jeune blonde en faisant semblant de le mordre. Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi. Et puis, les cours de divination sont devenus moins pires depuis qu'on les partagent avec les gryffondors.

Le gryffondor ria encore plus. Il détestait la divination et était fier de ne plus en avoir cette année. Luna aimait bien la divination. Elle pouvait parler avec Ginny, Colin et d'autres de ses amis.

La cloche retentit tout à coup dans tout le stade. Les amoureux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se lever et de partir bras dessus bras dessous vers le château. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall, car Harry allait au cachot et Luna dans la tour de divination.

- Salut Luna ! s'écria Ginny. Viens ! On a trouvé des places dans le fond. Plus on est loin d'elle mieux l'on se portera.

Luna sourit. En arrière de Ginny, Colin était assis à côté d'un autre élève de gryffondor. Il regardait Ginny comme si c'était une déesse ou une sorte d'ange. Secrètement amoureux de Ginny, Colin rougissait chaque fois que la rouquine se retournait. La subtilité n'était certes pas son fort, mais elle ne remarquait rien. Il paraît que l'amour rend aveugle…

- Regardez dans vos boules de cristal et utilisez votre troisième œil, dit le professeur de divination toujours aussi folle que d'habitude. Vous trouverez dans vos volumes à la page 147 tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Il y eut une petite plainte, mais tous les élèves finirent par s'exécuter. Affalé sur leur table, deux jeunes filles regardaient désespérément leur boule de cristal en espérant y voir apparaître quelque chose.

- Du blanc…ou du brouillard…ou peut-être une tempête de neige…dit Luna, brisant le silence endormant.

- Quoi ? demanda la rouquine.

- Du blanc…c'est tout ce que je voie, dit la jeune serdaigle.

- Luna ! dit Ginny soudainement parfaitement réveillée. Je te vois toi devant une prophétie, oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as brise et tu es parfaitement heureuse ! Oh ! Il y a même des petits Potter à côté de toi. Tu as des enfants et…

Ginny venait de se prendre un cousin par la tête.

- Arrêtes ! s'exclama Luna. T'es pas drôle !

- Je suis très drôle, dit Ginny sérieusement.

- Si tu le dis…dit Luna

- Attention, Trelawney en vu ! chuchota Colin à l'oreille des jeunes filles.

- Comme je te le disais si bien Ginny, la mort te guette alors fait attention aux alentour du 2 janvier, dit Luna essayant d'être sérieuse et convainquante.

- C'est très bien Miss. Lovegood, dit le professeur fêlé.

Ginny l'interrogea du regard. Luna lui expliqua que, selon Harry, pour avoir une bonne note il suffisait de toujours prédire la mort de quelqu'un. Son truc fonctionnait à merveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Trelawney revenu et demanda à Ginny ce qu'elle voyait dans la boule de cristal à propos de Luna. Ginny essaya d'inventer une histoire, mais en vain. La vieille folle, tel est le magnifique surnom que les élèves lui donnaient, n'était pas convaincue. Ginny fit un deuxième essaie et dit que Luna allait avoir une vie remplie de souffrance et de douleur. Trelawney l'a pris très au sérieux. Elle regarda Luna et dit :

- Faites attention à vous, Miss. Lovegood. Une décision que vous allez bientôt prendre pourrait changer votre vie. Même la bouleverser. Parfois, ce que l'on croît être le mieux pour nous peut être le pire. Votre vie ne sera que souffrance sinon, car le regret et pire que tout.

Le professeur s'en alla sans dire un seul autre mot. Luna se répétait les quelques mots de son professeur. Ce que l'on croit être le mieux pour nous peut être le pire…le regret est pire que tout . Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Quelles décisions ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu la crois ! s'écria Ginny en sortant du cours. Ce n'est qu'une vieille folle.

- Une vieille folle peut-être, mais une vieille folle qui dit des choses sensées, dit Luna. Tu l'as entendu ? Non ? Elle a dit très clairement Le regret est pire que tout !

- Oh mon dieu ! Elle l'a dit ! dit sarcastiquement Ginny. Et alors ?

Luna s'assit dans l'escalier du grand hall. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à raconter cette histoire à Ginny. Pas maintenant. Sa mère restait un sujet tabou pour elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter des derniers mots de sa maman, mais se confier peut être bien.

- Ma mère me l'a dit, dit Luna dans un murmure.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle pour pouvoir mieux l'écouter. Luna ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère. Celle-ci respira un bon coup et continua son explication.

- Quand je suis allé voir ma mère à l'hôpital peu de temps avant sa mort, elle m'a dit de bien réfléchir. Que la vie pouvait être gâchée par un simple choix. Elle m'a dit que le regret est pire que tout. Elle m'a dit de faire attention à mes fréquentations, à mes choix et à ma vie en générale ! C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas briser la prophétie.

- Je suis désolée, dit tristement Ginny. L'as-tu dit à Harry ?

- On a parlé quelques fois de nos parents, dit Luna. Jamais de la prophétie.

- Tu devrais lui dire, dit la jeune Weasley.

- Peu importe, dit la blonde, il voudrait que je la brise et je ne suis pas prête à faire cela.

Luna abandonna Ginny dans l'escalier et emprunta le couloir de gauche. Elle n'alla cependant pas à son dortoir, mais plutôt dans la tour de divination. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tour, Trelawney plaçait des tasses de thé sur chaque table. Luna hésita quelques secondes avant d'aller s'assir sur un petit banc près de l'étrange professeur. Peu de temps après, cette dernière se retrouva et demanda :

- Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai su ?

Luna lui répondit oui d'un bref signe de tête.

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais quand tu étais petite, j'ai su que la ne serais pas si rose, expliqua Trelawney. Je suis allé voir ta mère. Quand je lui ai dit que si tu ne faisais pas attention, ta vie ne serait que regret et douleur. Elle a paru choqué, mais on dirait qu'elle t'en a tout de même parlé.

- Ma mère m'a souvent dit de faire attention aux choix que je vais prendre plus tard, dit la serdaigle. Je comprend maintenant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire attention et de bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Je crois que jusqu'à présent vous avez eu une très belle vie, poursuivie le professeur. Ce choix qui pourrait gâcher votre vie est sûrement déjà fait. Rien nous dit qu'il n'est pas arrivé dans le passé ? Rien ! N'arrêtez surtout pas de vivre pour cela. Vous gâcherez votre vie de cette façon. De plus, vous avez une chance sur deux de faire le bon choix. Ne vous en faites pas.

- Merci, dit tristement Luna avant de quitter la tour de divination.

* * *

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny à l'autre bout du corridor.

L'interpelé se retourna pour savoir qui l'avait appelé. Il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux courir vers lui.

- Si tu veux voir Lune, elle n'est pas avec moi, dit-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu après son cours de divination.

- C'est à toi que je veux parler, dit lentement Ginny.

Elle lui prit le bras le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe déserte qui servait pour l'histoire de la magie. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et l'invita à faire de même.

- N'as-tu pas remarqué que Luna te cache quelque chose ? demanda Ginny.

- Tout le monde à ses petits secrets, lui dit-il.

- Luna se pose beaucoup de question sur vous deux et sur la pr…sur autres chose, fini Ginny.

- Sur la quoi ? demanda Harry soudain très intéressé à ce que disait la jeune Weasley.

- Je ne peux pas t dire cela, dit nerveusement Ginny.

- La quoi ? Que me caches-tu ? Ginny ? demanda désespérément Harry.

- Tu devrais lui parler, dit-elle simplement.

Ginny se leva et quitta la pièce laissant Harry l'esprit bouillonnant de question.

* * *

Luna était assis dans la grande salle et réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Trelawney. Elle ouvrit son sac et toucha la prophétie du bout des doigts. Elle était sûr et certaine que le choix qu'elle devait prendre avait rapport avec elle.

« C'est peut-être si je la brise que je vais le regretter, pensa-t-elle. Elle doit contenir un fait que je ne voudrais pas savoir et là, je regretterais ce choix. J'en suis sûr. »

Tout à coup, tout devint noir. Deux mains venait de se poser sur ses yeux. Elle entendit un petit rire qu'elle reconnu tout de suite.

- Devine qui je suis, dit un homme d'une voix qui se voulait sexy.

- Harry ! s'écria la jeune fille. Arrête ! Tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé, dit ce dernier en s'installant à ses côtés à la table des Serdaigles.

- Ginny m'a parlé, dit Harry après un court silence. Elle m'a dit que tu me cachais certaines choses.

- Quoi ? s'écria Luna hors d'elle. Ce n'est pas du tout de ses affaires.

- Mais moi, hein ? s'exclama Harry. C'est à moi que tu les caches ces choses.

Luna se retourna ver son sac, sortie son devoir de potions et entreprit de le faire en ignorant le plus possible Harry qui ne cessait de la regarder.

- Écoute, dit Harry en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie, je ne veux que ton bien. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse, je vais comprendre.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras. Luna répondit très vite en l'enlaça à son tour. Il avait comprit qu'avec Luna, il ne fallait pas crier, car elle faisait la sourde d'oreille. De toute façon, quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'avait. On ne pouvait pas l'influencer. Ils restèrent enlacé amoureusement pendant quelques minutes.

- Merci, dit Luna. Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se l'avouaient réellement. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer, car les élèves commençaient à arriver dans la grande salle pour souper.

Harry se leva et sans le faire exprès, il accrocha le sac de Luna qui tomba de la table dans un bruit de vitre brisée. Tout se passa alors très rapidement.

- Non ! s'exclama Luna. Pas ça !

- Désolé, dit Neville à la table des gryffondors

Harry et Luna se retournèrent et le vire entrain de ramasser un verre briser qu'il avait renversé par terre. Du jus de citrouille s'étendait à présent sous la table des gryffondors.

- Londubat ! s'écria le professeur Rogue. Encore entrain de faire des bêtises.

Luna se pencha pour reprendre son sac. Elle fut ravie de voir que la prophétie était intacte. Le bruit de verre n'était que Neville, tout simplement.

- Tu m'as fait peur toi ! dit-elle.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 alors à bientôt ! (Reviews please !) 

Pour vous aidez à patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, ben je vous dit qu'il se passera en majeur partie au 12 Square Grimmaud.

Bye bye

Micy


	5. Nouveaux membres

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Avant de me le faire reprocher dans les reviews, j'aimerais vous dire que je suis désolé si la prophétie n'est pas vraiment très présente dans ce chapitre non plus mais je dois bien installer l'histoire. Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura beaucoup plus d'action, mais malheureusement avant l'action il faut que tous les éléments essentiel soient là. Le chapitre que vous allez lire en contient beaucoup. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Merci pour les **6** reviews :

**Sôjirô :** Tu va devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour la prophétie…désolé. Merci de me suivre depuis le début et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir !

**Yoann :** Bien sûr que Harry va apprendre l'existence de la prophétie. Mais quand ? Très bientôt. Pas dans ce chapitre-ci mais peut-être dans le sixième… je ne veux pas trop en dire. Pour ce qui est du couple Ginny/Colin, certaines personnes trouvent ça bizarre mais moi j'aime bien ce couple. Hermione n'est plus ton personnage préféré depuis le tome 5 ? Pourquoi ? Moi je la trouve plutôt bien dedans… 2k j'ai bien reçu ton email mais je ne suis pas très emballé à l'idée de publier mes fanfictions sur d'autres sites. Je me suis tout de même inscrit à ton forum, car il me semble plutôt bien ! Merci pour ta review !

**Cloclochette :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. (P.s. J'aime bien ton nick. Cloclo c'est mon surnom depuis que je suis toute petite. Lol ! Merci encore.)

**Mlie :** Que de compliment…je rougis…lol ! Je te promets d'aller lire la suite de ta fic. Voici la suite (en retard je sais mais bon) J't'aime fow fow me too. Merci !

**Virg05 :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras même si ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre. Mais il me plait bien quand même. Merci encore !

**Petites sorcières :** Si ça t'intéresse, j'adore cette fin. Tout le monde à qui j'ai fait lire ma fic m'a dit qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi il n'y avait rien qui sortait et tout et tout et qu'ils se sont dépêcher de lire la suite… J'étais très fière de moi !

* * *

**Le regret est pire que tout  
Chapitre 5 : Nouveaux membres**

- Enfin !

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit qui lui rappelait trop bien Sirius, mais au moins il n'était plus chez les Dursley. Dumbledore lui avait proposé de passé son dernier mois de vacances ici avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait aussitôt accepté. De plus, Ron lui avait dit que Luna allait peut-être venir faire un tour.

- Avez-vous appris autres choses sur l'ordre ? demanda Harry. Y a-t-il des nouveaux membres ?

- On n'en sait rien, répondit tristement Ron. Maman nous interdit encore d'assister au réunion. Nous devons rester dans nos chambres, c'est nul…

- Pour ce qui est des nouveaux membres, il y en a plein ! dit Hermione, qui était très enthousiasme. Cette année le recrutement a très bien marché. M. MacMillan est venue avec sa femme quelques fois ainsi que M. et Mrs. Bell. Dumbledore est très content, il a la participation de beaucoup de monde.

- Oui, il y a plein de nou-u-u-u-u-u-uveaux, dit Ron dans un bâillement. Bon, je crois que je vais me coucher. Il est tard.

- Oui, moi aussi, bonne nuit Ron, dit Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bonne nuit Harry.

Ron avait enfin avoué son amour pour Hermione à la fin de l'année dernière. Depuis ce temps, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Harry était très content de ne plus avoir à supporter leurs querelles.

Harry sortie avec Hermione de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Il allait fermer la porte, mais Hermione lui dit :

- Écoute, je sais que cette maison ne doit pas t'apporter de bien beau souvenir. Si jamais tu veux te confier ou tout simplement discuter avec quelqu'un ne te gène surtout pas. Harry. Ron et moi serons toujours là pour toi.

- Je sais 'Mione, dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Les deux amis restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté. Harry fit sa toilette en vitesse, car il était très fatigué.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse et fonça dans quelque chose… ou plutôt dans quelqu'un. C'était Tonks ! Il voulut lui dire bonjour, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait d'une drôle de manière.

- Tonks ? Est-ce que ça va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Potter, je vais bien, dit-elle assez brusquement.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Heu…Harry, bien sûr, c'est ton nom, non ? Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, son ton habituelle. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais me coucher. Bye.

Harry se glissa dans les couvertures et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte. À côté de lui, Ron ronflait plus fort que Fred et George réunis ce qui était tout un exploit. Au moins, il y en avait un ici qui était heureux.

Cette maison lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenir. La mort de Sirius, la prophétie, la mort de Sirius, Voldemort, la mort de Sirius. Tout revenait toujours à la mort de Sirius. Il lui manquait terriblement. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, il n'arrêtait pas de pensé à lui.

Le moment où Sirius a passé de l'autre côté du voile. Il aurait tellement aimé le suivre, aller le sauver. S'il avait écouté Hermione… Si seulement il avait pratiqué l'occlumancie… Si Rogue n'avait pas refusé de continuer les cours… S'il était mort il y a 17 ans. RIEN DE TOUT CELA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ.

(Note de l'auteur : Selon moi, le deuil est la chose la plus difficile à vivre. Si en plus vous vous considérez responsable de la mort de la personne, il est alors impossible de le surmonter. )

Harry, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, décida d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Il descendit les escaliers et laissant son esprit vagabonder, il se versa un verre plein d'eau qu'il cala en deux gorgées. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il regarda son pâle reflet dans le miroir. Il vit une larme coulé sur sa joue, puis une deuxième, puis une jolie rivière se déversait sur son visage.

Pleurer ne change rien, ni au passé, ni au présent et encore moins au futur. Pleurer ne sert à rien. On nous a si souvent répéter cette phrase alors que nous étions enfant. C'est pourtant faux. Pleurer ne change peut-être rien, mais ça nous soulage. De quelle façon pouvons-nous laisser sortir toute notre peine si ce n'est qu'en pleurant. Pleurer fait vraiment du bien.

Harry n'avait pas entendu les pas qui s'avançait dans le corridor. S'approchant de plus en plus du Gryffondor, notre mystérieuse visiteuse de nuit essayait de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Je déteste te voir dans cet état, dit doucement la jeune femme.

Harry pourrait reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

- Luna ? Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te console, dit-elle sérieusement.

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et posa la tête de son amoureux sur ses genoux. Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et refoula les dernières qui menaçaient de sortir.

- Pleurer fait du bien, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Tu n'es pas obliger de te cacher.

Sur ces mots, il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleurer. Il avait quelqu'un pour le consoler, pour l'écouter. Après quelques minutes passé dans les bras de Luna, Harry décida qu'il avait quelques petites choses à éclaircir.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Je voulais te voir, dit-elle. Mon oncle est un Aurore et il fait partie de l'ordre, alors il m'a conduit jusqu'à toi.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amoureux. Harry repensait à ce que Ginny lui avait dit il y a quelques mois déjà.

- Luna ? demanda timidement le jeune Gryffondor. Je sais que je t'ai dit de prendre tout ton temps, mais saches que je suis prêt à t'écouter. Je dis ça au cas ou tu aurais quelque chose à me dire.

- Ce que je vis n'est rien comparé à tout ce que tu as vécu, dit-elle simplement. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu me caches et que je n'ose te demander.

- À propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- À propos de… de v… de vol… de Tu-sais-qui ! dit-elle. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- C'est lui ou moi…

- Quoi ? demanda Luna.

- La prophétie ! dit Harry

Pendant un instant, le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre. De quoi parlait-il ? Serait-il au courant de la prophétie qu'elle avait volé au département des mystères ?

- En gros, c'est ce qu'elle dit, expliqua Harry. C'est soit moi, soit lui. Je suis condamné à être soit la victime soit l'assassin, car on ne peut vivre si l'autre est en vie.

Le cœur de Luna qui venait de se détendre en apprenant que Harry ne savait rien se resserra à nouveau en entendant ce terrible aveu.

- C'est terrible, dit Luna. Mais comment l'as-tu su ? Je croyais qu'elle s'était cassé là-bas.

- Dumbedore le savait, dit Harry.

- Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- Voyons ! Il sait tout ! dit Harry.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

La blondinette pris son petit ami dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Elle avait envie de lui dire tout à propos de la prophétie, mais ce que Trelawney lui avait dit la fit réfléchir.

- Trelawney m'a dit de faire attention. Elle m'a dit que ma vie serait remplie de regret et de douleur si je ne faisais pas attention à mes choix, expliqua-t-elle.

- Trelawney dit toujours n'importe quoi, dit Harry sérieusement.

- Oui, mais elle était vraiment bizarre, dit-elle. Comme dans une sorte de transe ou dans un autre monde. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Elle ne ta jamais rien dit de spéciale. Qui avait du sens ?

Harry réfléchit. Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose de sensé.(1) Et Dumbledore lui a déjà dit que c'est Trelawney qui lui avait appris la prophétie. La prophétie de Voldemort, bien sûr.

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir une vie douloureuse, continua-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas que ta vie le soit aussi.

- Luna, dit Harry dans un murmure, tu me caches quelque chose. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux habituellement indéchiffrables.

Luna sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient envahi ses joues.

- Ça va allé ? demanda-t-il.

Je vais bien… je vais bien…

* * *

Ce que les amoureux ne savait pas, c'est que pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont passé à parler dans la salle de bain, quelqu'un les observait. Ils ne s'en souciaient point, mais ils auraient peut-être du.

* * *

Mais les deux amoureux ne s'en souciaient point. Tout ce qui leur importait c'était l'autre. ils s'aimaient comme ils n'avaient jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre avant. C'est ainsi que dans une chambre isolée du quatrième étage du 12 square Grimmaurd, Harry et Luna passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur vie. On peu dire que cette nouvelle année commence très bien.

* * *

(1) En troisième année, dans le troisième tome. Vous vous en souvenez maintenant ?

Voilà le cinquième chapitre. Il est plus court que les autres, mais comme je l'ai si bien dit plus haut, il est essentiel. Alors, laisser-moi une petite review si vous avez le temps et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !

_Bye bye  
Micy  
-x.X.x-_


	6. Découverte

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Youpidou ly ly…..lol! Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic depuis le début. Je vous adore ! Bon alors, j'arrête le bla bla et voici le chapitre 6.

Réponse aux **5** reviews :

**Yoann** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une review! Pour Hermione, je ne l'avais pas vu comme cela, mais quand tu y pense peutêtre as-tu raison…en 2k merci encore pour ta review!

**Evil kelpy** : Voici le chapitre 6! Ne dit surtout pas enfin, car tu es encore plus lente que moi! Lol. Je te niaise. Merci pour ta rev!

**Bartiméus** : Wow! C'est super. Merci de m'avoir laissé tout plein de review! Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci encore!

**Virg05** : Merci pour ta review!

**Sojiro** : Rien ne va donc jamais assez vite pour toi? lol. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire. J'apprécie beaucoup. Merci!

Alors avant de commencer voici quelques petites choses (vous commencez à les savoir je crois) :

Disclaimer : Alors et bien les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (non !). Ils sont à J.K. Rowling (la chanceuse !). Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi.

Résumé : S'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie qui parlait d'Harry Potter ? S'il y en avait une a propos de Luna Lovegood et du Survivant ?

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi ça!): L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de Harry et la cinquième année de Luna.

Note de l'auteur num.2 : dans le dernier chapitre j'avais oublier le disclaimer. Veuillez m'en excuser. :)

* * *

**Le regret est pire que tout  
Chapitre 6 : Découverte**

Je vais bien…je vais bien…

Ces quelques mots avaient calé les soupçons d'Harry. Luna passa les derniers jours de l'été à l'ordre du Phénix. Elle était maintenant dans un compartiment du Poudlard express et attendait patiemment ses amis.

- Salut Luna ! dit Neville.

- Salut Neville, lui répondit-elle. Tu as passé de bonne vacances ?

- Pas mal.

Neville vint s'asseoir sur le banc en face d'elle et sortie sa nouvelle plante qu'il déposa sur son genou. Comme cela, elle avait l'air innocente et inoffensive, mais Luna se doutait bien que se n'était pas le cas.

- Coucou !

Ginny venait d'apparaître sur le seuil du wagon. Suivie de Ron, d'Hermione et d'Harry, elle s'assit aux côtés des autres.

- Vous êtes prêt pour notre dernière année ? demanda Hermione.

- Zut alors…dit tristement Harry, Les plus belles années de ma vie vont prendre fin dans moins d'un an.

Luna serra la main de son amoureux dans la sienne pour le consoler. Elle savait que la vie d'Harry chez les Dursley n'était pas rose.

Pour Harry, il était hors de question de retourner chez les Dursley. Il avait déjà penser à son avenir. Il pensait se louer un petit appartement moldu et vivre à Londres pour ne pas être trop loin de Luna (il lui reste encore deux ans à faire à Poudlard) et des Weasley.

- Neville, s'il te plaie, dis-moi que cette plante ne va pas exploser et répandre un liquide verdâtre et mal odorant sur chacun de nous parce que si c'est le cas, je vais allé prendre une marche dans le corridor, dit Ginny plutôt inquiète.

- Non ! se défendit Neville. C'est un Cactus Equanox, un spécimen très rare qui vient de l'Afrique du sud. C'est mon oncle Monty (1) qui me l'a envoyer. Il est inoffensif…du moins je l'espère.

Luna retient un éclat de rire. Elle était chanceuse de ne pas dormir dans le même dortoir que Neville. Malgré qu'elle aimerait passé encore plus de temps avec Harry. Cette nuit de passion qu'elle a passé dans les bras d'Harry au 12 square Grimmaurd lui manquait beaucoup. À Poudlard, les relations étaient beaucoup plus difficile. Il y avait les quelques bals, les visites à Pré-au-lard, les récréations et les quelques fin de semaine sans Quidditch, mais à part cela, ils n'avaient pas grand moment pour leur vie de couple.

- Je suis désolé les gars, mais vous allez devoir faire une balade dans le corridor, dit Ginny, c'est l'heure de se changer.

- Ben voyons, tu n'as rien à cacher, dit Neville.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, Ginny la première. Ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Neville d'être séducteur et provocateur comme il venait de l'être.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire! Demanda Ginny curieuse de voir son ami la regarder ainsi.

- Rien…marmonna-t-il plus rouge qu'une tomate avant de sortir du compartiment en courant.

Les deux autres gars le suivirent en laissant les trois filles seules dans le wagon.

- Tu ne flash quand même pas sur ma sœur, Neville ? demanda Ron plutôt anxieux d'entendre la réponse de son copain.

- Non, dit Neville, même si je la trouve vraiment très jolie.

- Merci, dit Ron.

Harry et Neville le dévisagèrent.

- Ben quoi ? expliqua-t-il, tout le monde dit que l'on se ressemble, alors…

Les garçons rirent un bon coup et décidèrent d'aller se changer dans un autre compartiment. Ils en trouvèrent un où il n'y avait que Dean, Seamus et les frères Crivey.

- Tiens, en parlant de Ginny, un autre qui tripe sur elle, dit Ron décidément exaspéré en voyant Colin dans le compartiment.

- Qui aime Ginny ? demanda celui-ci, ce qui eu l'effet d'exaspérer encore plus le rouquin.

Les garçons se changèrent dans le compartiment avant d'aller rejoindre les filles. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment des filles et se rassirent. Harry remarqua que Luna portait son collier en bouchon de bièraubeurre.

- Pourquoi portes-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'aimes pas cela ? Lui répondit-elle.

- C'est bizarre…

- C'est original, se défendit Luna, et se n'est pas toi qui va me dicté ma façon de m'habiller. C'est clair ?

Harry cru bon de ne pas répliquer, ce qui était une très bonne idée. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rajouter un petit commentaire.

- Au moins, murmura Harry pour lui-même, elle ne lit plus son journal à l'envers.

Sans prévenir, Luna se leva et sortie du compartiment à la course. Harry croisa alors le regard d'Hermione qui semblait déçu par son comportement.

- Ai-je parlé tout haut ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai bien peur, lui répondit-elle. Ce n'était pas très intelligent.

Harry se leva et alla à la recherche de la jeune fille qu'il avait malencontreusement blessée.

* * *

Luna était assise dans une cabine des toilettes des filles. Elle était venu se réfugier ici juste après qu'Harry l'ai insulté sur sa douce folie. Son père lui avait souvent répété qu'elle était spéciale et de ne surtout pas changer même si les autres se moque d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Elle les a toujours ignorés, mais Harry était plus dur a ignorer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'ignorer. 

Pourquoi avait-elle quitté le compartiment au lieu de s'expliquer avec Harry ? Ce qu'elle avait pu être idiote. Bien sûr, Harry l'avait énervé et blessé, mais tout de même.

Elle entendit entrer et se dépêcha d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle sécha ses larmes en espérant que cette personne ne l'a pas entendu pleurer. Elle sortit de sa cabine pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny.

- Luna ? fit-elle surprise. Que fais-tu ici ? Harry te cherche partout.

- Laisse-moi, lui répondit-elle avant de s'enfermer de nouveau.

- Si tu veux…

Ginny alla à la toilette, se lava les mains et sortit. Elle frappa de plein fouet Harry qui continuait de chercher sa dulcinée.

- Ginny, dit-il où est Luna ?

La belle rousse se retourna et pointa la porte des toilettes des filles. Elle partit ensuite rejoindre les autres. Harry lui n'avait pas cessé de regarder la porte des toilettes.

" S'il vous plaie, faite que personne d'autre ne se trouve à l'intérieur, pensa-t-il. "

Et il entra dans les toilettes pour filles. Il cogna sur la dernière cabine, car elle était fermé.

- Laisse-moi entrer, dit Harry

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il s'exprima librement.

Écoute Luna, lui dit-il, je me fou de comment tu t'habilles ou de comment tu agis ! Je t'aime et ce que je t'ai dit dans le compartiment je ne le pensais pas.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite ,mais… dit Luna.

- Tu n'es pas parfaite, la coupa Harry, mais tu es parfaite pour moi. Je t'aime Luna.

Ils restèrent là chacun de leur côté de la porte de la cabine pendant un petit moment. Luna réalisa les derniers mots d'Harry et sortit enfin.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry, dit Luna.

C'était le début d'une année très mouvementé.

* * *

- Je hais Rogue ! 

- Je sais Harry…

À cause de lui, je passe mon premier week-end de l'année à faire des devoirs de potions pendant que ma blonde s'amuse dans le lac.

- La vie est injuste, dit Luna en lui souriant.

Les deux amoureux étaient au bord du lac. Luna avait retiré ses chaussures et se mouillait les pieds dans l'eau du lac en regardant Harry s'acharner sur ses premiers devoirs de l'année.

- Oh non, j'ai plus d'encre, dit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Luna, regarde dans la première pochette de mon sac. Il devrait y en avoir.

Luna continuait de se promener les pieds dans l'eau. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer que Harry ne s'intéressait plus du tout à ses devoirs, mais plutôt à une petite sphère en verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il avait trouvé dans le sac de sa blonde.

- L'as-tu trou…

Luna s'interrompit en voyant ce qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains. Comment lui expliquer ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! se défendit Luna

- Mais où as-tu trouvé cette prophétie ? demanda Harry.

- Ah! C'est peutêtre ce que tu crois…

- Luna ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Au département des mystères, en quatrième année (2), je l'ai vu sur une étagère, lui dit-elle. L'inscription disait « Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter ». Alors, je l'ai volé.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? demanda-t-il.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, lui avoua-t-elle, et je savais que tu allais me demandé de la brisé. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour cela. Tu sais, si on la casse, on pourrait le regretter… et le regret est pire que tout.

Harry regarda la petite sphère transparente.

« Une deuxième prophétie ? Mais, que peut-elle bien renfermer ? J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que l'autre, pensa-t-il. »

- Je suis désolée, dit timidement Luna.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Harry. Mais tu dois me jurer de ne jamais plus me cacher de choses de ce genre. Maintenant, on se dit tout.

- Promis ! dit Luna.

Elle s'approcha de son chum et alla l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle savait que s'était un endroit sensible pour lui.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de m'aider à finir mon devoir de potion, lui reprocha Harry sans pour autant faire quelque chose pour l'éloigner.

- Je sais, dit Luna.

Harry échoua lamentablement son premier devoir de potion, mais il passa un magnifique après-midi avec sa blonde adorée. Bien sûr, il était frustré qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit plus tôt, mais la dispute pouvait attendre au lendemain.

/Fin/

* * *

1- Vous connaissez les livres 'Le funeste destin des Baudelaire' (version française de : 'A serie of unfortunate events') de Lemony Snicket ? Si oui, vous vous souveniez sûrement de l'oncle Monty, Montgomery Montgomery de son nom complet. Si non, je vous conseille ces livres, ils sont excellent. 

2- C'était la cinquième année d'Harry, mais la quatrième de Luna.

Avez-vous aimé ? Adoré ? Détesté ? Dites-le-moi avec une petite review Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, mais ça fait chaud au cœur. Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé. Au prochain chapitre !

_Bye bye  
Micy  
-x.X.x-_


	7. Et ça ne fait que commencer

Ouais ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Avec tous pleins d'action au menu ! Vous êtes content hein ? Personnellement, je l'aime bien se chapitre parce qu'on commence à comprendre certaine chose…vous verrez bien…mais tout d'abord : 

Réponse au reviews :

**Evil Kelpy - **Salut ! C'est vrai que Harry à manqué de tact, mais bon…pour ce qui est de la prophétie, il va falloir attendre…dsl…mais merci pour ta review ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Phoenixa **- Bonjour toi ! Moi aussi se sont mes personnages préférés ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes beaux compliments…(je rougis)…vois le prochain chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Encore quelques trucs… :

_Disclaimer :_ Alors et bien les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (non !). Ils sont à J.K. Rowling (la chanceuse !). Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi.  
_Résumé :_ S'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie qui parlait d'Harry Potter ? S'il y en avait une a propos de Luna Lovegood et du Survivant ?  
_Note de l'auteur_ (c'est moi ça!): L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année de Harry et la sixième année de Luna. (désolé j'avais oublié de le changer au dernier chapitre…oops)  
_Note de l'auteur_ num.2 : Les passages en gras sont des bouts du livre (tome 5). Je les ai un petit peu modifier, mais ils appartiennent encore à J.K.Rowling.

**Fanfiction s'amuse à enlever les tirets (-) devant mes répliques alors je les ai remplacer par /**

* * *

**Le regret est pire que tout**

**Chapitre 7 : Et ça ne fait que commencer…**

_La dispute pouvait attendre au lendemain…_

Le lendemain matin, la dispute éclata. Harry avait regardé une nouvelle fois dans le sac de Luna pour y chercher la prophétie. Ils étaient dans une salle de classe vide du troisième étage et Luna n'avait qu'une idée en tête : SORTIR ! Ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde c'est de se disputer avec Harry.

/Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? Demanda Harry très en colère.

/Je n'en sait rien, expliqua-t-elle encore une fois. Quand j'aurais été prête je suppose !

Harry poussa un soupir de découragement. Pourquoi lui avait-elle cacher cette prophétie pendant toutes ces années ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Luna ne voulait pas la briser. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait savoir ce qu'elle contenait, mais lui il voulait savoir. Il fallait qu'il sache !

/Quand tu as appris ce qu'il y avait dans la prophétie de toi et Voldemort, tu as tout de suite regretté de l'avoir su. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le regret, dit Luna.

/J'en ai assez entendu, dit Harry.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle de classe et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Après avoir ramassé son sac à dos et la prophétie, Luna sortit à son tour de la classe en chantonnant un air inconnu. Elle semblait lointaine et sereine, mais c'était faux. Elle était plutôt très troublée par ce que Harry lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

/Encore dans la lune, Lovegood, demanda sournoisement Malfoy.

/Tu as quelque chose contre ça, Malfoy ? répondit la serdaigle.

/On va vous écraser samedi, déclara Malfoy en souriant.

/Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, mais entre nous deux, on sait très bien qui sont les meilleurs…les serdaigles !

/On verra, Lovegood !

Samedi avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Les pensées de Luna dévirèrent vers Harry. Il adorait le Quidditch. « Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler, pensa-t-elle. »

* * *

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années, Harry faisait les cents pas sous l'œil désespéré de Ron et Neville. Le survivant se demandait se qu'il y avait dans la prophétie. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle caché cela ? 

TOC TOC TOC

Ron s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers Harry. Il croisa le regard du survivant qui lui dit d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte. Le rouquin s'exécuta et tomba nez à nez avec Luna.

/Tu arrives juste à temps, lui dit-il. Il est entrain de nous rendre dingue ! De plus, il va user la moquette s'il continu.

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de suivre Luna hors du dortoir. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au toit de la tour sud. C'était un endroit que le couple appréciait vraiment. Luna s'assit sur le bord du toit. Harry, lui, resta bêtement debout derrière elle. Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, Harry se lança enfin :

/Je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi, s'excusa-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une stupide prophétie. Si tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle contient ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais seulement savoir une chose.

/Quoi ? demanda Luna curieuse.

/Comment as-tu fait pour la prendre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? demanda-t-il. Je me demandais cela hier soir et…

/Tu veux vraiment parler de cela ? dit-elle. Je ne crois pas que ça soit un sujet de conversation qui te tient à cœur.

/Je veux savoir, dit-il simplement.

/Voici comment c'est arrivé, dit-elle.

FLASH BACK (1)

**- Démolissez les étagères dès que je dirai : « Allez-y ! », dit discrètement Harry.**

**- ALLEZ-Y ! hurla le survivant**

**Derrière lui, cinq voix s'exclamèrent en même temps : « Reducto ! » Cinq sortilèges jaillirent alors dans cinq directions différentes, heurtant de plein fouet les étagères alentour.**

**- FUYEZ ! s'écria Harry tandis que les étagères oscillaient dangereusement, précipitant à terre les sphères des rayons les plus élevés.**

Luna et Ginny partirent dans la même direction. Elles courraient comme elles n'avaient jamais couru. Soudain, la jeune serdaigle s'arrêta et Ginny la percuta de plein fouet. Les deux adolescentes étaient maintenant étendues par terre. Luna se releva à toute vitesse et se mit à observer une petite sphère qui était posé sur une des étagère qui n'était pas encore tombée.

/Vite ! s'écria Ginny qui venait de se relever. On n'a pas le temps de traîner Luna. J'entends des mangemorts arrivés.

Effectivement, on pouvait entendre les bruits de pas des mangemorts qui se rapprochait. Ginny chercha les autres du regard. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Luna prit la petite sphère et la glissa dans sa robe de sorcier.

/Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny.

/Il y a mon nom dessus…alors je peux le prendre si je veux, dit la blonde avant de prendre son amie par le bras et de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

**Harry s'aperçut que la voie était libre et il vit Ron, Ginny et Luna le dépasser en courant, les bras au-dessus de la tête.**

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

/Alors, Ginny était au courant depuis longtemps, constata Harry.

/Désolée de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant plus tôt, lui dit Luna.

/Je hais les prophéties, dit le brun sur le ton de la plaisanterie. S'il n'existait pas, la vie serait si simple.

Luna se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il n'en avait pas ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée plus tôt ? C'était si évident. Harry et elle n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour une stupide prophétie.

C'est alors qu'elle le fit…

* * *

/Elle a fait QUOI ! s'indigna Ron. 

/Elle a jeté la prophétie dans le vide, soupira Harry.

/Mais c'est quoi son problème ! s'écria le rouquin.

/Elle a eu raison, si tu veux mon avis, avoua Hermione qui jusque là n'avait pas levé la tête de son livre.

/Raison ! s'écria Ron. Et maintenant comment on fait pour savoir ce que disait la prophétie ?

/Vous faites toute une histoire pour une simple prophétie, expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne doit rien contenir d'important. De toute façon, si c'était important, Dumbledore te l'aurait dit, Harry. Il sait toujours tout.

/Dumbledore ! Mais oui! S'exclama Ron. Harry, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Dumbledore. Il va te le dire lui.

/Mais arrête de lui dire quoi faire Ron ! Dit Hermione. Je crois qu'il est assez grand pour choisir par lui-même.

/M. Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune de gryffondor, le directeur voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est profiterole. (2)

/D'accord, répondit simplement Harry, j'y vais à l'instant.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la pièce laissant un Harry perplexe. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

/Il veut peut-être lui parler de la prophétie, dit Ron à Hermione.

/Oh ! Arrête un peu avec cette prophétie, s'écria Hermione avant de partir pour la bibliothèque.

Seul devant la porte du bureau, Harry se demandait ce que le directeur allait lui dire. Il se doutait bien que c'était à propos de Voldemort. Pendant presque un an, il n'avait pas fait de rêve ni ressentie de douleur à sa cicatrice. Cependant, hier soir, il avait eu très mal. Il avait ressenti une vive douleur accompagnée d'une joie étrangement sadique qui ne lui appartenait absolument pas. De plus, cette douleur l'avait empêché de dormir la moitié de la nuit. Harry cogna trois petits coups sur la porte.

/Entrer, dit Dumbledore.

Harry entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur un fauteuil face au directeur.

/Harry, chuchota le vieil homme, je crois que tu sais déjà la raison de ta présence ici.

/Il a frappé de nouveau, dit Harry.

/Malheureusement, oui, dit Dumbledore. Une troupe de mangemorts a tué une famille qui ne voulait pas s'associer à lui. C'est le début d'une grande série de meurtre. J'en ai bien peur.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un court silence.

/Écoute Harry, je sais que tu as autres choses en tête en ce moment, mais il va falloir te préparer à une guerre. Elle commencera très bientôt.

/Et que voulez-vous que je fasse, demanda le survivant.

/Tout d'abord, commença Dumbledore, que tu recommences les cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue…

/QUOI! Le coupa Harry. Moi, je veux bien, mais Ro…je peux dire le professeur Rogue ne voudra pas.

/Le professeur Rogue a accepté de te redonner les cours si tu y participe un peu plus cette fois-ci, continua le directeur. Je voudrais aussi que tu recommences à donner des cours. Je crois que tu appelais cela l'AD.

/Vous voulez que je recommence l'AD ? demanda-t-il n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

/Oui, expliqua Dumbledore. Si Voldemort attaque, je ne veux pas vous savoir sans défense. Voici quelques livres qui pourraient t'aider. Enfin, si tu acceptes bien sûr…

Le directeur lui pointa une petite pile de livres posés sur le coin du bureau.

/Harry, je sais que je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup, mais nous sommes en temps de guerre.

/Bien sûr, dit-il, je comprends. Je recommencerai les soirées de l'AD avec plaisir et j'irai voir Rogue.

Harry sortit du bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toujours apprécié donner ces cours. Bien sûr, la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Rogue n'était guère plaisante, mais Dumbledore avait raison. Si la guerre devait éclater, il se devait d'être préparé. Il alla directement à la grande salle annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il vit Luna assit à la table des serdaigles. Elle lisait un livre. Ses jolies cheveux blonds reposaient sur ses épaules lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Bien sûr, quand on ne faisait pas attention, cet ange pouvait bien vite devenir un démon. Mais Harry savait comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Il s'avança discrètement derrière la jeune fille et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il lui chuchota un mot doux à l'oreille avant de lui donner un rapide baiser dans le cou.

/Tu n'es plus frustré contre moi ? demanda timidement Luna. Je sais que tu es fâché, mais tu vas voir que sans cette stupide prophétie tout va aller beaucoup mieux.

/Je reviens du bureau de Dumbledore, dit simplement Harry en prenant place près d'elle.

/Et alors ?

/Il veut que je prenne des cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue de nouveau.

/C'est nul, dit Luna.

/Ouais, répondit Harry. Il veut aussi que je continue l'AD.

/Pardon ? demanda-t-elle incertaine. (3)

/Tu as bien entendu, affirma Harry. Il a dit qu'il voulait nous savoir en sécurité. Il doit trouver que nous n'apprenons pas assez à nous défendre dans les cours. Peu importe, ça sera plaisant, non?

/Ouais, dit Luna perplexe. Alors, tu auras du quidditch, des cours d'occlumancie et des réunions de l'AD. Peux-tu me dire quand on se verra là-dedans ?

/On trouvera du temps, dit Harry avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de repartir en direction de la table des gryffondors.

« Ne te plains pas, pensa Luna. Au moins, il est heureux et il ne t'a pas fait de drame à propos de la prophétie ! »

* * *

Sans prévenir, un vent froid c'était levé et les feuilles se sont mises à tomber par millier. Un mois s'était écouler depuis la visite de Harry chez le directeur. Luna avait raison. Avec toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités, le survivant n'avait que très peu de temps pour elle. Pour tout dire, elle commençait même à être jalouse de Rogue. Maintenant, Harry passait plus de temps avec son professeur de potion qu'avec elle. 

Elle essaya de lui parler, mais rien n'y fit. Il disait qu'elle n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il puisse avec quelque chose d'important à faire sans elle. Ce qu'elle n'acceptait vraiment pas, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait aucun temps libres. Se préparer pour la future guerre, c'est bien, mais il y a tout de même des limites et Dumbledore les avaient franchis.

Un matin, Luna décida de faire bouger les choses. Elle se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore avec la ferme intention d'avoir une bonne discussion. Après avoir essayer tous les mots de passe possible, elle trouva enfin le bon et réussit à entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Il était seul. Assis derrière son bureau, il écrivait une lettre. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui offrit. Elle lui expliqua tout :

/Je sais que Harry doit travailler fort et que nous sommes en temps de guerre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui voler ses temps libres et puis vous ne trouvez pas que vous lui en demandez un…

/Miss. Lovegood, la coupa-t-il. Je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de préparer Harry à ce qu'il devra affronter.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et son esprit vagabondait. Oubliant la présence de Luna, il repensa à Harry et à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises en essayant de l'aider. Il repensa à la guerre. Cette nouvelle guerre. Cette fameuse guerre.

/Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater, Miss. Lovegood, expliqua-t-il. Harry aura une place important dans celle-ci.

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Soudain, elle comprit. La prophétie ! Ce serait soit Harry, soit Voldemort. Elle ne laisserait pas ce dernier gagner. Elle allait tout faire pour que Harry reste en vie.

/La prophétie va se réaliser, dit lentement Luna pour elle-même.

/Les prophéties se réaliseront, Miss. Lovegood…

* * *

(1)Pour le flash back, j'ai emprunté quelques passages du tome 5. Ils sont en caractère gras. Si vous voulez relire ce magnifique passage, c'est entre la page 881 à 883. 

(2)C'est mon dessert préféré ! Lol ! J'adore quand mon papa en cuisine pour moi ! Bon passons …

(3)Qui a déjà eu Caron comme professeur de français de secondaire 2 ? Moi je l'ai eu…et croyez-moi que ce n'est pas un cadeau ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire : « On dit pas hein ? on dit pardon ! » Ce qu'elle a pu me tomber sur les nerfs! Mais bon, c'était ma dédicace…lol…je suis trop nulle de dédié un petit point à Caron…eurk…rien que dit repenser! (désolée…moment de folie de l'auteur)

Bon ben c'était le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, il était bien plus long que les autres alors… review please !

Ba bye

Micy

xxx¾


End file.
